Real or Not?
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: - Magnus and Alec play a game of 'Truth', or "Real or Not?". Where every right answer brings Alec a step closer to Magnus, and a wrong one a step away. - MagnusAlec. Multi-Chaptered.
1. Start

**Author's Note: **Here is a muti-chaptered MaLec. I'm getting my muse for writing back. Yay!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters. Now that wasn't such a shock, was it?

**Chapter 1: Start**

"Okay, let's play a game." Magnus was stretched on the couch, and he looked over at Alec, sitting on the floor just in front of him.

"Please don't say: 'Foot Massage is a great game to play.' Because I am not doing that." _Ever again. _Alec huffed, and his fingers slid out of Magnus's hold, though the warlock caught it before they really got disconnected.

They were always like this – if they weren't stuck by each other's side, or kissing, then they held hands, or held each other's gazes. Or both. Right now, it was both.

"No, no. Though that does sound inviting." He wiggled his toes at Alec's general direction, the electric blue in them dancing off in dots of color and Alec rolled his eyes.

"I had something else in mind." Magnus raised an eyebrow and Alec blushed at the implications, though that wasn't really the exact message Magnus was trying to pass through.

"Shoot." Alec said, cautious now of whatever Magnus had on his mind. Okay, no, he was always somewhat cautious of what the warlock was thinking – because Magnus was rather unpredictable, wasn't he? And Alec, half the time, didn't even know what was happening. Except that whatever was happening was pretty good. Maybe he just lost too much of his sanity.

_You can't lose something you never had._

"Well, how about we play truth or dare?" Magnus purred now, leaning over the edge of the couch to really look Alec. Alec blushed a bit at the intense gaze, at how close they were, but didn't look away.

"That's a dangerous game." Alec murmured, and Magnus raised an eyebrow, a question in his eyes.

"It's dangerous because of you." The Shadowhunter added after an afterthought and Magnus chuckled at that, a short one, but it made Alec blush again.

"You think you can't play a game with me without you writhing underneath me by the end, all the while gasping that sweet, glorious name we both love – Oh Magn—"

"I get the point, Magnus!" Alec said through his teeth, and he was burning up, blushing so intensely Magnus couldn't help but croon at him, much like how a mother would with her adorable baby.

He touched the tip of his nose to Alec's, and breathed in the familiar smell of the Shadowhunter, and smiled, closing his eyes. He was half-way off the couch now, but he was holding that, just to cup Alec's face in both of his hands.

"Okay, I promise to behave." Magnus sighed, and nuzzled Alec's nose. He felt a small smile creep up on Alec's face and Magnus placed a soft kiss, a peck, on Alec's mouth before pulling away, repositioning himself like how he was a minute ago.

"So let's just play 'Truth.'"

"What happened to 'Or Dare'?" Alec crossed his legs. He wasn't as unnerved as earlier, though, and the kiss that Magnus had left still lingered on his lips, and he longed for more. He pursed them in thought and Magnus was _this _close to swooning over his most adorable lover.

"Well, let's put it this way. You stand over there, by the door, and I stand just outside the bedroom. For every right answer, you take a step forward. For every wrong one, you take a step back." Magnus had that playful gleam in his eyes now, and Alec tried to maintain a brave front. He was going to get through this game.

"What? Why do I have to be in the receiving end—" Magnus had caught his chin with his hand and his mouth in a kiss, sucking at Alec's lower lip before, all too soon, pulling away.

"Because I get to ask the questions." His breath tickled Alec's skin and Alec closed his eyes at the feeling, at the warmth.

But this wasn't gonna be a fair game.

"That's not fair."

"Of course it is. With every right answer, you're closer to the most amazing being on Earth. So how is that not fair, Alexander?" Magnus's lips started to quiver at that, the picture of pure innocence, his dark hair half way down, while the back stuck up. His face was bare of any makeup, besides the thin ring of eyeliner.

"_Fine._" Alec pushed himself off the floor and his fingers slipped out of Magnus's hold.

"Now, stand there, baby." Magnus had jumped out of his seat, too, and with a flick of his wrist, the furniture was pushed against the wall. A snap of his fingers and there was a red line, its starting point was at the door, and it stopped to where Magnus was, just a step outside of the bedroom.

"How do you know the answer is right, anyway? This is 'Truth', right?" Alec was by the door now, shuffling around in his socks while Magnus pondered on that.

"Well, I'll know because you turn a light shade of red when you lie."

"Not true!" Alec shot, and he felt his face heat up.

Magnus had an expectant look on his face, and Alec had defeat written all over his.

"It's even worse when you lie to me." Magnus said slowly, and the playfulness that carried the whole tone of that sentence was laced with something else.

"I'm all but honest with you."

"You weren't very honest in our first few months into the relationship." The warlock's pretty head was bent, his gaze on his bare feet.

_Oh._

As soon as the real meaning hit Alec, Magnus had recovered, a smile on his face.

"This is a game." Magnus nodded.

"Magnus Bane, this is a game." He repeated, and Magnus nodded again.

"I know what a 'game' is Alexander."

"No, I was just making it clear, because I don't want this to end up-"

"-With me on top of you?"

Silence.

And then a very strained: _Yes._

"So let's start!" Magnus sounded amused now, and he had every right to be amused. Because this was a_ game_. Of course, games with Magnus Bane weren't very safe. And Alec knew that. And when Magnus said he'd behave, then people should probably not take that too seriously. Since when did _The _Magnus Bane behave?

Well, okay, so he did behave with Alec. But this was gonna be his game and Alec the player. And Magnus liked games. And he liked to play. Most importantly, he liked the player. But that last bit was obvious already.

"Will you throw me on the bed and ravish me once you get here?" Magnus leaned forward, a slender finger on his chin, his golden-green eyes glistening, a wicked grin on his face.

"_Magnus!" _

"Okay, okay, let's start with something easy then."


	2. Easy

**Author's Note: **Hi everyone! Here is the 2nd chapter! I can't believe all the good reviews I've gotten so far (well keep them coming, I love seeing all the comments.) and I hope you enjoy this. Next update would probably be running along Tuesday or Wednesday, or maybe Thursday.

**Disclaimer**: CC still owns them. And I praise her brilliance.

**Chapter 2: Easy**

Alec was bracing himself. He had a feeling that Magnus Bane's definition of 'easy' was not the same as his 'easy'. Alec's 'easy' was something like: Do you like ice cream? Or: Do you like black?

But he wasn't expecting anything like that from Magnus. Magnus's easy questions we're probably going to be on Alec's hard radar, and it would only put him in a little bit of a spot. But when the question came, though, Alec was surprised. Because Magnus was right, it was easy, easy in a very Magnus way.

"Do you like pink?" Magnus asked, and he raised one hand up, the nails a hot pink. Alec didn't even notice that color earlier, it was a lighter blue, to match the electric ones on his toes. But he supposed Magnus could snap anything into place.

"Not on me." Alec said, and Magnus crinkled his nose.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing." Magnus waved his hand in the air, and Alec moved to take a step, but Magnus shook his head and held that one hand up, as if to tell Alec that he would not be doing anything of that kind.

"Uh-uh!"

"But that was the truth." Alec pouted, and Magnus held back the urge to place a sloppy kiss on those lips.

"It was a surface-kind of truth. It didn't count." Magnus said, and Alec tried to hold back the retort that was about to shoot up.

"But-"

"No buts. I'm the one asking the questions. And besides, let's just take that as a 'trial' kind of question." Magnus smiled, the smile not as wicked as earlier, but it was a smile that didn't really ease Alec's mind – one, because Magnus could be thinking about anything. And 2, well, because this was Magnus.

"Well, you're also the one twisting the rules." Alec crossed his hands and planted his foot on the door, his back against it.

"It's not like you have anything against it so don't be too hot, Shadowhunter. We'll take this…Slowly." Magnus purred the last one, allowing it to trail off as he looked Alec up and down.

"You like it when I put glitter on your hair, real or not?" Alec, again, was sort of taken in shock at the question, because it wasn't really one he could answer with anything else.

"I thought I could pick my own answers."

"I'm just limiting them to two things: Real or not. It's not so different. And besides, I'm gonna ask you to elaborate. That's going to be my favourite part."

Alec let out a mental groan at explaining all his answers.

"So?"

"I don't hate it…" Alec said, not really sure how to answer it.

Did he like it when Magnus put glitter in his hair? Well, he kinda did. For a different reason, of course.

"Real."

"Elaborate,"

Alec was waiting for that, so fighting down a blush, he looked straight at Magnus, into those beautiful eyes, and smiled like some love struck boy. Which he was. Duh.

"Well, I _don't _like it when you try to style my hair and then shower me with glitter. But that only happened twice. And please, no more." Alec said, trying hard not to roll his eyes. Magnus only chuckled.

"I think your hair is sexy when it's in a horrible mess." Magnus offered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But I do like it when you run your fingers through my hair or pull them and leave glitter when you're done. I'm not sure if it's…Intentionally." The last words were a mumble and Magnus's eyes glittered with delight at that newly found information.

This was off to a great start.

"So can I kiss you and secretly put glitter in your hair?"

"No."

Magnus's smile fell, and he looked genuinely hurt that Alec sighed and smiled, in a way he hoped would be comforting.

"Don't be too hot, Warlock. Wait for me to get there." Alec attempted to brush the stray locks of hair – maybe this was what Magnus thought was a sexy mess? His hair was in a mess most of the time. – out of his eyes.

"God you're too sexy for your own god." Magnus purred, running a finger down his cheek and pursing his lips, in a demonstration of what he would have done if Alec had already gotten his ass there, or permitted him to kiss him. "But you're right. I made the rules. I can't just go and break them myself. So stop being so tempting."

Alec took a step then.

"One step closer to my most magnificent self." Magnus winked, and Alec just smiled. "You like it when I hold your hand in public: Real or not?"

"Real."

Magnus crooked a finger, and Alec took another step forward.

"You like it when I make lewd remarks out in public?"

"Not real." At that answer, though, Alec felt his cheeks heat up and the smile from Magnus was just unnerving. Magnus seemed to like that answer, too. Well, liked the truth, and not the lie.

"Step back, Lightwood." Magnus shooed him back, and Alec, with a grumble, took one step back.

"You like Chairman Meow. Real or not?"

"Real. He reminds me of you." Alec said with a shrug. "I mean, I like to cuddle with Meow. And he likes me more than you sometimes."

Smug bastard.

"True…" Magnus trailed off.

"So does that mean you take one step towards me?" Alec raised both his eyebrows, hoping to get a reaction from that. It would mean that they would get to each other faster than if it was just him, but then Magnus had already planned everything out, so he shook his head.

"Nice try. But it's not gonna work. So, do you know Harry Potter?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"One I expect you to answer." Magnus snapped his finger, and Alec shook his head.

"No."

"So you like Harry Potter?"

"I don't know what a Harry Potter is?"

"It's a who, Alexander. And he's a wizard."

"Only not as amazing as yourself because the Mundanes came up with it? Because I take it that it's not Downworlder literature." Alec bit his bottom lip, and Magnus chortled.

"Now come here. Wait, just one step." Another step.

"Do you like cookies?"

"Yes."

Another step.

"Do you think the questions are easy?"

"Yeah."

Another step.

"Are you confident that you'll reach me now without ever telling a lie again?"

"I don't think of them as lies…Just as truths I haven't come to face with yet." Alec said, looking at his gray socks.

"Point taken."

And he took another step.

"Can I dress you up?"

"I guess?"

Alec saw Magnus reach out to take him, and even took a few steps forward, but Alec had raised his hands in the universal way of saying: Stop right there, Warlock or else.

Well, Alec had nothing to back his 'or else' but the point was made.

"Why am I the one feeling like I'm losing this game?" Magnus sighed and shook his head, going back to his place by the end of the red line.

"Hm, okay. You want to give me a foot massage when you get here. Real or not?"

Alec actually made a face at that, and Magnus was ready to swoon over the adorable baby boy but stopped himself. Really, it was him who was starting to lose this game. Which was not the plan.

"Not." Alec took a step forward, and Magnus snapped his fingers, blue sparks raining down on the part of the floor Alec was standing on. The Shadowhunter looked down and saw a thin white line that marked where he stood, and he looked back up at Magnus.

"And now we move on to the 'Moderate' questions."

Magnus licked the bottom of his lip and Alec had a feeling that the first round was indeed easy. Too easy.

"Rate me from one to ten." Magnus said, and Alec tilted his head, black locks falling into his face, his blue eyes peering behind them, searching anything on Magnus's face. Alec thought about the way the warlock moved like a feline, his strange yet beautiful eyes, his wonderful smile, his soft touches, his even softer voice when he called his name.

"Zero."

"I said one to ten, Alexander." Magnus said, and for the second time, Alec saw hurt flash in his eyes, but then Alec gave that comforting smile again and saw how Magnus relaxed.

"Zero because the scale malfunctioned. You're too stunning to rate. And a ten would be the biggest understatement of eight centuries." Alec felt his cheeks flush, not because it was a lie, but because it was sort of a cheesy thing to say, only Magnus didn't really mind, because he thought it was one of the best things he's ever heard of in his life. It even made his top three, right there with 'I love you.'

Alec took a step forward and his words were rewarded with an air kiss, one he caught. He smiled a little bit dumbly at that, and Magnus felt his knees weaken.

"What's your weakness?"

* * *

**Author's Note: **Dun dun dunnn? I don't know. I just felt like stopping there. And to those who've read my previous works...Well, you'll notice a similar, recurring theme in most of them: Angst. Heart breaking angst...Lol so...Will there be angst in this story? Well, we'll see. It's just a "game" anyway, right?

Reviews and comments are appreciated!


	3. Moderate

**Author's Note: **Hellllloooo! Here is another chapter. I can't believe I've actually written this fast. I'm not very good with multi-chaptered stories. But I'm gonna try to do well with this. :D My mood music was "Open Your Eyes (To Love)" it's a great song. And I played it 50 times yesterday. I am pathetic. :( Have you guys read the "original" version of Jace and Alec's "talk" and how Jace kissed Alec on the mouth for 4 seconds? It was hilarious and awkward and I totally do not ship. Lol.

OH AND. Cassandra read the first few pages of COFA! She mentioned Magnus in a Sari...Ohkaaaayyyyy. And Alec in jeans, _of course! _

**Disclaimer: **Not mine, Clare still owns them.

Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 3: Moderate**

Alec blinked, momentarily taken aback at the question. His weakness? Well, it wasn't a very normal question, was it? He would have understood if Magnus asked something like – 'What did you fear?' – but then, his weakness? Well, he wasn't a tough guy like Jace who would just shrug it off and say, with a smirk of his own, that he had no weakness. He also wasn't like Izzy who could answer out-right and then laugh, as if it didn't really matter.

He was in the in-between, he supposed. Izzy was Izzy, and Jace was Jace, and they had their own ways of dealing with things. But Alec was not that aloof, could not just laugh it off, because the question was serious. And he didn't really have it in him to crack a joke about that, because that would mean he refused to accept the truth, and that would send him a step back.

Magnus, at the end of the red line, tapped a foot, his eyes peering into Alec's own.

Was the question too much? No, they were only in the 'middle' stage, with the moderate questions. Moderately hard, and moderately easy. Just like how Alec was as a person. He wasn't entirely as high and mighty as Jace, or as easy and as, for lack of a better term, diva-sort-of-brat like Isabelle. But Magnus knew there were more to the oldest Lightwood's siblings, but then again, those were what he saw, what was on the surface.

He wasn't expecting Alec to lie, because Alec had learned from previous lies that he would only be delaying his sort-of-going-to-be dramatic reunion with Magnus.

"You."

Alec's voice was barely above a whisper, and Magnus had to cock his head to the side, just to strain his own hearing. "Come again?"

"I said you're my weakness, Magnus." Alec's fingers were clenched, and the playfulness Magnus had in him earlier slowly dwindled away.

"My biggest weakness and my biggest fear. Weakness because when I'm hunting demons, I think about you, even when I shoot an arrow from across a field. A distraction in battle. And fear…A fear of loss, you can say. But the biggest thing right now is. Just you, Magnus."

Magnus didn't say anything about that, instead, he raised two fingers, signalling for two steps, and crooked his finger. Alec did so.

He was close now, but not close enough. Magnus wanted to hug him, a comforting hug that would lead to much petting and more promises that he was safe here, he was a warlock. But he held himself back.

Instead, he smiled, and blew an air kiss towards Alec again.

Alec turned his cheek, the "kiss" hitting it, and smiled.

"Do you like Clary?" Magnus decided to just ask the questions again, though he was going to reward Alec for his honesty. Well, there would be two rewards for honesty know, wouldn't there? From Alec's '0 because the scale can't handle your sexy self' and his 'weakness'. Ah, yes, Magnus spoiled him a little bit too much.

Alec's eyes widened, and before he could stop himself, he laughed, a loud one and he used he placed his hand on his leg, steadying himself as his body shook with laughter.

"Really, Alexander. Was that such a hilarious question?" Magnus rolled his eyes, though at the site of Alec doubling over in laughter, Magnus allowed a short chuckle.

Alec, now recovering, shook his head.

"You're funny." He commented absentmindedly. "And yes, I like Clary. But not in _that_ way. And yes, I did sort of wanted her to get lost when we first met. Yes, she is a liability in the field sometimes, but she's learning. And lastly, yes, I don't think I want her to leave anytime soon."

"Is she really that adorable that people can't help but love her?" Magnus said, a tinge of jealousy in his voice. Alec took a step and then looked at him, his face all serious, remnants of the laughter from earlier nowhere.

"I don't love her, Magnus. She's just…Okay. Not too much like Izzy, and she tames Jace. Well, sort of." Magnus nodded.

"Well, what about Jace?"

What was up with these questions? The direction they were going…But Alec had nothing anymore but brotherly love for Jace. That was where it all ended.

"Jace is my _Parabatai._ And I do love Jace. But only as a brother. He's family." Alec took a step, and Magnus nodded again.

"Are we evaluating the strength of my feelings for each individual we both know?" Alec asked, with a hint of teasing, and Magnus let out that short chuckle again.

"If you want, but we're not playing that game."

"Then get on with the questions."

"Like I said, don't be too hot Shadowhunter."

"Okay, so Monopoly or Snakes and Ladders?"

"That's not a 'moderate question'."

"One step back!" Magnus shooed Alec back.

"But I didn't even lie." Alec pouted, but he took a step, anyway.

"New rule: Challenge a question and you take a step back." Magnus grinned, and Alec shot him a distasteful look. This was going to be a long game.

"Have you ever…" Alec groaned out loud. So they were on this field now?

"…Thought about going around the world with me?" There was a casualness to the warlock's tone, and Alec just shrugged.

"Sounds fun." Alec said.

"Really? Okay, we're going to Japan on Thursday." Magnus snapped his fingers, and a calendar rolled down behind him, an 'x' marked on the 12th.

"But that's two days from now." Alec protested. "I can't just—"

"So it's a no?"

"Are you seriously asking me out in your own game?" Alec countered.

"Yes and no. I've wanted to go to Japan for a while. I hear they have the best kimonos." He winked at Alec. "And no because…Okay, yes."

"The date is set! On to the next question!" This put Magnus in a whole different level of happy. Sure, it was a strange move on his behalf, but was it really unexpected? He liked Brooklyn, but he wanted to go see Japan. It's been a while. It's probably been five decades since he last set foot on Tokyo.

"You like it when I wear black. Real or not?" Magnus leaned forward, and he twirled a lock of dark hair around his finger.

"Real."

"Elaborate."

"It looks…Sexy, I guess. I'm so used to all your glitter and loud clothes. Black is good on you."

"Thank you, darling. Though you need to get rid of the black sometime soon."

Step.

"PDA?"

"Sure?"

Step.

"Fountain of Youth?"

What?

"What?" Alec's head snapped up towards Magnus. Fountain of what?

Magnus made a motion to brush at the non-existent dust that clung to his pants. "Nothing."

"Did it hurt?" The warlock drawled, and Alec saw Chairman Meow dart between his legs and scratch at the door behind the Shadowhunter. Magnus snapped his fingers, and a little crack opened, allowing the too-tiny cat to slip out. It shut with another snap.

"What?" Again, it didn't surprise Magnus that Alec always liked to ask 'What?, How?, Huh?,' and then 'Wait.'

"When you fell from Heaven."

Alec's face was flushed and he tried to think of that as another one of Magnus's many corny pick up lines, ones he did not need to use on Alec.

"Seriously?"

"One step back, Lightwood."

"_Oh come on." _

"That's two steps.

Alec protested, already having made the two steps back. "But-"

Magnus tilted his head.

"Very good. Now…If we were in High School would you hold my hand when we walk down the halls?"

"Technically, I never even went to-"

"One step back, Alexander."

Alec sighed.

"Where did we first meet?" Magnus had shifted, and was now leaning against the door frame as Alec surpassed the previous line that said he'd passed the 'Easy' round. He should learn to bite his tongue.

"During your party." Alec took a confident step forward, a fond smile at the memory. But Magnus had raised his hand, palm to him, and asked him to stop.

"I'm not lying."

* * *

Any guesses on where they might have met? I like the idea that they have met, well, in the sense that one of them saw each other before the party and was hit by a sort of love bug. Or crush-bug. I'm just a giddy fangirl, okay?

Tell me what you think about this chapter.

If you want to submit any questions that Magnus might ask Alec, then go ahead! Submit questions either through reviewing or messages. Lol I'd love to write each of Alec's reaction for them, and think really deep about how it might affect the two.

Review and tell me what you think!

...Oh and I've written Chapter 5 already.

Xoxo


	4. Cliche

**Chapter 4: Cliché **

"Yes, you aren't. But that's not the right answer. Now one step back." Magnus shooed him off again, and Alec's blue eyes seemed to wear down, though there was hidden amusement somewhere, mixed with exasperation.

"What are you even talking about? Of course I remember where we first met. Here." He gestured to the large expanse of room and stared at Magnus pointedly.

"No, we met at the Pandemonium. I was there when the Kelpie handed flyers to your sister. And I was there when you tracked down that demon in the storage room. I was also there when Clary found out about all the dirty little secrets." Magnus crossed his arms and Alec blinked.

"You were?" He sounded astonished, and Magnus nodded slowly.

"How come I don't remember…"

"Because I didn't actually go up in your face and pull you into the dance floor. Though with those eyes, I was seriously tempted to do so." He flashed a large smile, and Alec's eyes widened.

Magnus's eyes had gotten a little bit glazed over at the memory of those beautiful blue eyes. "Ah, the perfect blue."

Alec hesitated, and saw, in that moment of hesitation, how Magnus's strange eyes flickered, and the Shadowhunter frowned. "That's not it, either." Alec pushed, and Magnus looked up, uncertainty in his eyes this time.

"Not what, Alec?"

"You're not being truthful, too. I saw your reaction after you said that." Alec insisted, and to his strange relief, he saw Magnus draw a sigh.

Magnus raked a long fingered hand through his hair and just stared at the ceiling for a while. "I remember a young Maryse, and the boy in her hands. I remember the blue eyes," He had a small smile on his face as he dropped his gaze back to Alec, the Shadowhunter looked as confused as he must have felt. "The most perfect blue." Magnus purred, repeating what he had just said earlier, and was rewarded with a small blush from Alec.

"Of course I wasn't interested in a child. Fate just decided to twine our paths together, after ten or so years."

Alec decided to just let the flirting slide and allowed Magnus to ask the questions again.

"Do you think Maia needs a gay best friend?"

What.

"What do you-" Pause pause pause and then a shake of his head. He wouldn't be taking another step for questioning the question.

"No. You ask…Weird questions."

Magnus shrugged, and Alec took a step forward. "It's a game, darling. The questions come to me at random."

"Do you like sleeping on my bed or yours?"

A pause, and Alec's eyes flickered. Hesitation, perhaps? "I like your bed because it's roomy. And because I share it with you. Plus my bed isn't very comfy."

"You only say that because you've tried out my most awesome bed." Alec thought he had a point, so he just shrugged and took a step forward.

"You like it when I put my hair up. Real or not?" His questions really did come at random.

"Not." Magnus didn't allow him to take a step forward, though.

"You like it when I dye the tips of my hair a strange color. Real or not?"

"Not. I prefer the bare look on you." Magnus smirked, and at the deeper meaning to those words, Alec blushed and shook his head. "I mean on your face."

Again he didn't take a step forward.

"Will you wait for me?" It was soft, and Alec felt the mood take a shift. A sudden change.

"What do you mean?"

"No, I don't like that question. Let's change it. Do you want to do the cliché things couples do?" Alec shrugged, so Magnus just continued. "Kiss in the rain?"

"But we'd get wet." Alec pointed out, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing when you kissed in the rain.

"Of course, Alexander. The rain doesn't dry people off, do they?"

"But I don't like the cold."

"I'll keep you warm."

"But we'd be in the rain. And we're going to get wet and I'm gonna get cold and I hate the cold." Alec had crossed his hands, and Magnus looked at him as if he had just reasoned himself out of death. He probably did.

"So we're not gonna do it?" A tap of his foot.

"If it rains and we're outside then yeah, I guess. But if we're inside and it rains and you're going to drag me outside just to do a _cliché kiss in the rain _then no."

Magnus crinkled his nose and gestured for Alec to take a step back.

"This game is becoming: 'If you try to battle out at my question, lie, and if I'm not gonna like your answer then you better take a step back' kind of game."He mused with a shake of his head, and he suspected Magnus would ask him to take another step back, but Magnus just repeated the shrug Alec had given him earlier.

"I make the rules. I can bend them and change them at will." His lips curled into a smile. "You know you can 'attack' me right now if you don't like what I'm doing with the rules. But that means you'd be rule breaking, too."

A blush from the blue eyed baby.

"It's…Okay. I'll get there."

For a moment, Alec thought Magnus had lost track of his own questions, and that maybe this game would just end. But Alec, admittedly, liked this. It gave him a chance to just talk, as in blabber. And when he blabbered, Magnus didn't really mind. But this was a game, and surely it would be different. He supposed. But still, Magnus seemed to appreciate his answers, as well as have fun poking at the truth.

"Who do you miss the most?"

"Aside from you when we're not together?" Magnus nodded.

Alec, with a long sigh, finally looked up into his eyes. He could tell Magnus anything, and this subject, well, they had tackled this delicate matter, and Alec never really shrunk away from this topic. Sometimes, though, it was too much. It opened a fresh new jar of pain in him.

"I miss Max."

Silence that hung in the air for a few seconds. Alec didn't look as broken as he did the past few months that they'd opened up the subject, nor did he look like he was ready for tears.

"You can come over here for a hug if you want." Magnus offered, and Alec smiled, but shook his head.

"Clary gave me a painting of Max just a week ago."

Magnus's eyebrows knit together. "You didn't tell me about that."

"It kinda slipped my mind. But Clary also gave Isabelle one. She's a good artist. The painting was beautiful. I'll…I'll show it to you sometime. Isabelle didn't have enough time to thank her, though." Because she had crumpled into sobs, tears and all, right after her door had slammed shut behind her.

"We hung the four paintings in Max's old room. She painted one for each of us. Izzy and me, Jace and my parents. Different looking Max's, too. Mom and dad got the baby, I got the older one. Jace and Izzy a younger version. But they were…Great, really. Sorry."

Magnus was looking at him with that strange look in his eyes, as if he was the only thing that really mattered. The warlock sniffled, and swiped at a tear. Alec touched a finger to his own cheek and sighed, the salty taste of the tears hitting him, and how his cheeks were now damp.

Within a second, Magnus had strode towards him, the warlock's long arms coming to gather him in a hug.

"That is nothing to apologize about. You'll have to show it to me soon. We can go to the Institute tomorrow." Magnus offered, and Alec nodded, his hands finding Magnus's waist.

"And maybe we can have Clary paint a portrait for us, too." His fingers were playing with Alec's hair, and he pulled away slightly, placing a soft kiss to the Shadowhunter's forehead.

Alec nodded. One moment they seemed so far, now they were glued to each other. His hold on Magnus tightened and he smiled into the warlock's shoulder.

"How about our game?" Alec whispered.

"Ah, yes. You go back to the start." Magnus chuckled, and Alec's eyes widened.

"I'm kidding." Those gentle hands caressed his cheek, and Alec closed his eyes.

"Do you love me, Alec?"

Alec's answer was a tightening of his hold and a tip of his chin.

He looked at Magnus. Blue on green.

"That's the only thing I'm really sure about." His voice was a whisper, and their lips met in the sweetest kiss, Magnus's fingers coming to wound around Alec's hair.

When they broke the kiss, though, Alec assumed an offended stance.

"I'm offended. You had to ask?"

"Well you would have probably asked me to start with the questions again."

"I love you," It was Magnus this time, and as he cupped Alec's cheek, he also leaned down to kiss him again, and for the meantime, the game was momentarily forgotten.

* * *

I like fluff with my angst, okay?

And review! It makes me update faster. Though every other day is quite fast already.


	5. Not Entirely Forgotten

**Author's Note: **I update fast. Now give me a cookie for the speedy update! :D

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Chapter 5: Not Entirely Forgotten**

A few minutes later, Alec's hair was a ruffled mess and his lips swollen, cheeks a tinge of red. Magnus's own hair was sticking up at the back, though there was a sort of satisfied look in his eyes. As if making out with Alec had energized him, but at the very same time drained him of the will power to do anything else but just stare at his gorgeous boyfriend. He was fine with that.

But nope, Alec was determined to get to Magnus's end in a very fair way, and thus they were back in their older positions.

Magnus ran a lazy hand through his hair and swore under his breath.

Alec's head snapped up, alarm in his blue eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I forgot to 'unintentionally' put glitter in your hair when we were kissing." Magnus let out a heavy sigh and Alec's blush was a good enough response.

"You do it on purpose."

"But you like to think that I do it unintentionally when I try to be all secretive. Do I fail as a ninja?" Magnus pouted, his lightly glossed lips sparkling a bit.

Alec had to shake off the thought of pulling him by the collar of his shirt and crushing their lips together. Again. "You're as ninja as a pirate can be."

"Oooh, I see you're learning the modern lingo. A+ from your ever supportive boyfriend." Magnus raised a thumb, giving much needed emphasis to that.

"It's because of your addiction to Ninja Assassin and Pirates of the Caribbean. Oh, and you only watch those movies because the leads are actually pretty good looking. Real or not?" Yeah, he might as well just turn this a little bit around. Magnus didn't look like he was gonna ask any question in the next five minutes (his brain cells were busy dying.).

"Partly real." Magnus rolled his eyes, in a playful manner. "But I only watch them when you're around. I'm opening your eyes to new things. And soon you will enter the world of Harry Potter." Magnus spread his hands and tilted his head.

Of course, it didn't really take much of persuasion to get Alec to watch The Ninja Assassin (with Rain as the lead.). He guessed Alec thought that a movie with the word 'Assassin' didn't sound so bad. Pirates of the Caribbean, though, was a harder challenge.

But Alec had given in, and two minutes later POTC was on.

"You know I think you're hotter than Rain, right?" Magnus quipped, and Alec let out something between a choke and a laugh. Well, it was mostly a choke.

The Shadowhunter recovered gracefully, and nodded. "You better."

"Nothing compares, baby." Magnus, for the third time, blew an air kiss that Alec caught with his hand and, much to the warlock's delight, smacked it to his cheek.

See, they had their cute moments. As a couple. Because Magnus thought Alec's cute moments went on for twenty four hours.

"What level are we on?" Alec asked again, and Magnus didn't seem to mind about that.

"We've passed the Honeymoon stage. Well, okay, I'm lying. We're always on our Honeymoon stage, but besides that, I guess we're in pretty deep." Magnus answered, a little bit too fast.

Really, compared to Alec, Magnus's was more confident with vocalizing what he had on mind. Alec hesitated, deliberated. All that. "I didn't mean in our relationship. I meant in the game."

"You think this is a game?" Magnus's golden green eyes widened dramatically and a hand flew to his chest. "My love for you is not just a game, Alexander Lightwood! I love you and you treat it as a game? Ah, my poor heart. It is shattering."

Having an overly dramatic boyfriend had its pros and cons. "_Magnus."_

"I think we're on Moderately Hard. Though you never know. Some questions are easy, aren't they?" Alec nodded, and Magnus tapped a hand to his chin.

"Are you sure you still want to play?" Alec shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, how about I ask the questions?"

Magnus had nothing against that, and he thought it would be quite fun. "But then you'll take long to get here."

"Don't be too hot, Warlock." Alec actually smirked at that, the memories of just a few minutes ago replaying in his mind. Okay, they were basically just taunting each other, but it was Alec who wanted to hurry his cute little butt to Magnus. This was Magnus Bane's game, and Alec was just playing it. And now he was the one whining about taking too long to get there?

Well if he just wanted to canoodle then maybe he shouldn't have gone with this game.

"Okay." Magnus finally nodded, and sank to the floor, Alec mirroring his movement. They both stared at each other from across the room – Alec was half way there, and he probably would've been a mere three steps away if Magnus had not decided to implement his 'I don't like that answer, take a step back.' Rule. "Ask away, Shadowhunter."

"How's immortality?" Alec asked with a casual tone in his voice.

"You sure are excited for the tricky questions, aren't you?" Magnus said softly, and the impact of his own question hit Alec.

"I'm sorry. It was at the top of my mind." He mumbled, but Magnus just waved a hand in the air, dismissing it.

"It was pretty boring. I mean, one fling after another. One distress call this day, another the next. Your mom hanging herself, your father ashamed of you." Magnus said on so casually and so lightly it was like he was just talking about how Alec should style his hair back.

The only thing Alec could say, though, was a little 'Oh.'

"No, don't worry about it, darling. You know the past is the past. I'm living in the now. And you know what century I love the most?"

Alec had a feeling he did, but he just allowed Magnus to talk.

"This. Because I found you. And life isn't boring anymore. No fling after another fling. Just you. Steady as a rock. I can live my forever with you." The tricky touch of forever made Alec flinch, and Magnus just smiled reassuringly.

"Thank you." Alec breathed, feeling a smile of his own creep up into his face, lighting up his blue eyes.

"Don't you mean-" Magnus was cut off when Alec added those three precious words, and the warlock closed his eyes, allowing the feeling of complete warmth to take him over.

"What can't you do with your magic?" Ah, a more playful subject.

"Cut my hair." Magnus snickered, maybe at a long memory. "I tried once. Chopped half of it off. It was the worst day of my high-fashioned life. I couldn't grow it back, you see. So I try not to style my hair with magic most of the time."

"I like your hair down."

"I know." Magnus made another point at that when he shook his head, bringing his hair swinging to his face. It had mostly lost its spike and just fell below his ears, the way Alec liked them.

"So…"

"Run out of questions?" Magnus smirked, and Alec huffed, not wanting to give in just yet.

"Do you hate it when I try to tidy your stuff around?"

"No."

"But when Jace stayed here, you used to complain about how he fixed all your things."

"Well I'm not sleeping with Jace, am I? And you lose a lot of your things, too. Not exactly too neat yourself, but you manage to keep both of our messes in beautiful disarray. And I can deal with that."

Alec's cheeks had reddened, but that was normal already.

"Can you snap your fingers and make me appear beside you?"

Magnus fixed him with a look that asked if he was crazy.

"I can conjure a portal that'll have you stepping out beside me. Though the energy required to do that and the energy you need to take the needed steps vary greatly." They both laughed, the room filling up with the oh so beautiful and sweet melody.

"Will you sing for me?"

"If I can. I prefer humming tunelessly. Oh, how about I read you Harry Potter?"

"Will you please just drop the Harry Potter?" Magnus didn't look defeated, but he just shrugged and nodded. Alec knew better than to trust that shrug and that nod, it meant he wasn't gonna give up on his attempts.

"Why are you so…Patient with me?" Alec's voice was barely above a whisper, and Magnus closed his eyes.

Magnus never really pushed Alec into doing something he wasn't ready for, he didn't push Alec into things he knew he couldn't handle. Alec drove the car, pulled the reigns, made the stop. Magnus was just a sort of stimulant sometimes.

"Because I love you, Alexander. And I will wait for you. I like to think that after eight centuries of just wandering around, I've finally found the one thing that'll make me stay for good."

"What if…" Alec had moved on, and this time, he treaded on difficult waters. "What if…I went away?" He choked off the last words, and expected Magnus to shut down himself. They never talked about that, not as much as they talked about Max's death.

"What if I died?"

The subject of death – for either of them, well, mostly for Alec – was touchy, only something they really discussed once. When they had a little bit too much to drink. It didn't count, because Magnus was saying about how he'd kill himself if Alec died. Alec, at that time, just thought it was something brought by alcohol and kissed the warlock, shutting up all other conversation for that night.

"I'd follow." Magnus's voice was sharp, his words ringing with clarity that pierced Alec's heart. There was no alcohol to blame for thoughts of suicide.

His death he could imagine, he was a Nephilim. A Shadowhunter. He would probably die in battle rather than in old age. Magnus was a warlock, immortal, all powerful. The thought of the warlock dying was too much, and even if he himself had ventured on to the land of no return, he still couldn't think the same for Magnus's own end.

And Alec closed his eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

He felt cold breath in his ear, and Magnus's fingers running down his cheek, wiping away at the tears he had not noticed were falling. Twice he had cried, and twice because of this game.

"This is a game of Truth. I would have thought you wanted to hear it." Magnus said softly, kneeling in front of Alec, his fingers still wiping at the tears.

"I…Thank you for your honesty." Alec whispered, and looked up at Magnus's concerned eyes.

"You can ask the questions again." Alec attempted a smile, and he got one from Magnus, too, as well as a light kiss before the warlock stood up and strode back to the end of the red line.

That red line that really did seem so far away.

"Do you think it'd be funny if we switched lives for a day? You're the warlock, I'm the Shadowhunter." Magnus was indeed a master of all kinds of arts, and turning the mood back up was one of them. Alec smiled, a true smile now, and got to his feet.

"Funny…And interesting enough. So sure."

And he took a step forward.

* * *

There's so much flufff going on, along with some angst. Oh well. I promise no more angst in the next chapter. Well, this wasn't much angst anyway, but still.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!


	6. Are We There Yet?

**Chapter 6: Are We There Yet?**

"How long have we been playing this game?"

"Approximately two hours and thirty minutes. Two hours if we don't count the thirty minutes of just cuddling when somebody started tearing up."

"Hey-"

"Of course, I am always here for any of your tears. I don't mind it when you get my clothes wet. It's like you're marking me with your tears."

"I—Thank you, then."

"So, we're gonna go back into formalities again?"

"So-"

"Hot or cold?"

"Hot."

"Just like me. Smokin'."

"_Magnus."_

"Yes, yes, I understand. Don't take a step forward, it wasn't a proper question."

"Chocolates or me?"

"That's…hard."

"Back to the starting point, Shadowhunter."

"Okay, I pick you."

"Now come here and kiss me."

"I'd rather take a step forward."

"By the Angel or By the Devil?"

"What kind of question-"

"Step back."

And so it went on, with Magnus throwing the questions, and Alec, as if Magnus was doing it on purpose, taking a step back after every step forward. One step forward, and then another step back. Most of the time, it was just one step forward and then two steps back because Alec had actually planted his socked foot on the ground and insisted that he take a step back, because Magnus's rules were completely twisted to his liking, and this sent him five steps back, just so Magnus could prove that he didn't need magic to twist the rules of this game, that it was his idea and Alec had went along with it, even though it was fun and a good way to relax.

But not when Magnus was trying his hardest to keep Alec away, to prolong the questioning, Alec supposed. And every five or so questions, Magnus would just ask if Alec would haul his butt over to his side and kiss him, but as always, Alec shook his head and refused to either step forward or back, which made Magnus's questions even crazier, from the types of dogs he liked to how he'd want to dye Church's fur into purple.

"I'll dye Chairman Meow gold. Please, Magnus. Play fair." Magnus pushed himself off the wall and looked at Alec, testing the will of the Shadowhunter. Alec was used to intense stare-downs with Magnus, though he always was the first one to look away.

"Play fair? Oh, but when do I ever play fair?" Magnus said, in that cat like way of his, green eyes glittering in the room's lighting.

"Why does it feel like the distance is so…" Alec trailed off, and Magnus smirked.

"So far? So wide, so vast. You forget that I hold the best parties here." Again, those green eyes were glittering, and his smile had not turned soft, it was sharp, as if he was finally glad Alec was picking up on something.

"Oh dear God."

"It's just the magnificent old me, Alexander. No God whatsoever in this room right now. Unless…You think I'm godly in all my ways." Magnus trilled, his smirk spreading into a full smile as Alec pointed an accusing finger at him, his blue eyes large.

"This is all _your _working, isn't it?" Alec started off with a murmur, unsure at first of what he was saying. How many times had he accused Magnus of cheating in this game, anyway? A lot. But if Magnus Bane actually put an enchantment, a sort of spell in his whole living room, to make the distance feel so large – that no matter how many steps Alec took, Magnus would always seem so unattainable.

"It's not my fault you get the questions wrong sometimes. So you have to take a step back." Magnus had folded his arms and was now looking at him with that same smile, as if to say that he was indeed testing the waters with Alec.

"I don't believe it. This is just impossible. I answered at least ten questions just five minutes ago and it feels like I'm no farther than I was when we first started."

"Correction, my blue eyed baby. You are farther away than when we first started. You were over there, by the door. You can start again if you want. I still have questions." Pointing at the door, Magnus tilted his head to the side, and Alec shook his head, locks of black hair falling onto his face, hiding his eyes momentarily.

"_Play fair._" Alec really just wanted to get this done now. It was fun at first, but the game was like a rollercoaster ride. There were laughs, and then there were tears. Except in roller-coasters you mostly just screamed and probably laughed about out of the adrenaline rush and maybe tear up…So okay, this whole game was a total roller-coaster, and it seemed like it was just Alec it decided to torture.

Well, no duh there. This rollercoaster was Magnus's own doing.

"Why must you always assume that I cheat when we play games? I do not cheat, Alexander. I merely try to twist the game into my liking, not necessarily hold you back from winning," Magnus placed two hands to his chest, and feigned innocence. Except he wasn't innocent.

"Do you really want me to get to the end or not?" Alec asked and Magnus nodded, like an eager little boy.

"Do you really just want me to get so mad that I'll-" Alec cut himself off, his cheeks puffing as he closed his eyes. And behind those closed lids, he could just see Magnus swooning, probably because he found the picture of a fuming Alec adorable. What didn't he find adorable and cute?

"…Yes, I am getting you mad for a reason. So that you'll forget the main purpose of this game and just run at me, knock the door down and throw me on the bed. Of course that's my main point in this game." The words were laced with heavy sarcasm, and Alec cringed, opening his eyes to see Magnus still there, hair down to his neck now, and hands on his hips.

"I'm sorry, Magnus." Alec sighed, and he saw Magnus's hand twitch, as if to reach toward him, only to realize that the Shadowhunter was too far away.

"So do you want to get angry at me again and make me a victim of your anger management?" Magnus sounded so hopeful that Alec felt extremely elated to shoot him down with a glare.

"No, we are going to finish this game. With you and your insane questions and your twisted rules."

"It seems like you actually are having too much fun to let go of this game. And no, Alec, I did not put a spell in this room. Your wrong answers are catching up to every correct one, and thus your every step back."

"But you do it on purpose-"

"Tut, tut, tut. Do you want to go three spaces back again?" Alec, feeling like a punished child, shook his head and Magnus snapped his fingers. He slid down onto the chair he'd just conjured, swung one leg over the other, propped a hand on his knee and then leaned towards Alec, his eyes capturing the boy.

"Do you think, after time, you'll finally give in to all the glitter and sparkles?" Alec made a face and shook his head.

"Hm. Warlocks are sexier than vampires. Real or not?" The sound Alec made was halfway through a laugh before he tried to push it down.

"Real."

"You don't think Simon's sexy?"

"By the angel, Magnus. Just get on with the questions." Alec scowled, and Magnus just smiled, a perfectly soft smile that would have tipped the devil off of his innocence. Well, feigned, anyway.

* * *

I already have the final chapter done. So. Um. Yeah. Updates would come as fast as they can, seeing as everything is done already.

Reviews make me update faster. :D

And thank you to everyone who gave me cookies. I think I want more, just because I updated fast again.


	7. Where Hard Questions Aren't Even Hard

**Author's Note: **I got a lot of cookies for updating fast the last time.

**Chapter 7: Where Hard Questions Aren't Even Hard**

"You like it most when I kiss you on the neck. Real or not?"

"Not."

"What? You don't think my kissing is superior?"

"No, I just meant…I don't like it 'most' when you kiss me on my neck."

"Cheek?"

"Not really."

"Chest?"

"Eh."

"Abs?"

"Close."

"Mouth?"

"True."

"And I was gonna ask if you liked it when I kissed your—Oh? A close second? I see." Magnus nodded, as if he really did 'see' what Alec was getting at. Well, of course he did, there was no question there.

"If my apartment burned down, will you take me in the Institute as a helpless Downworlder? A homeless one, too?"

"You're the last on my list of 'Helpless people'," Alec shook his head, and he neither took a step forward nor back. He wasn't surprised that in all the questions recently, he had only taken a step forward.

"What would you do if there was a war?" Magnus was careful now, knowing that the next question would tread on harsher waters. But that was what Alec loved about Magnus Bane – where the warlock was fierce with others, sometimes too bitter and sarcastic, he was gentle, cautious, patient and most of all just plain loving towards Alec. Guess there were pros and cons when you were dating the High Warlock.

"I'll fight, of course." Alec's thoughts instantly jumped to the fight back then, when he had fought with Magnus. It was probably one of the best things he'd done with the warlock.

"Would you?" Alec murmured, the question now thrown at Magnus.

"I'm always a step behind you, Alexander." Magnus said seriously, his face solemn-looking.

"Sometimes, you're a step ahead."

This was why they were just perfect – always in sync, moving as if they didn't need words. And they didn't – they spoke with their eyes, they spoke what words could not convey. When their words would fail (and that was not always the cause with Magnus, but it happens, really.) their actions spoke louder.

"Do you know how to drive?" Magnus started asking again, and Alec thought about it. Did a vampire's motorcycle count? Well, he could drive that. And he could crash a car into a wall and still get out of the vehicle unscathed.

"Yes."

"A good driver?"

"It's not my driving I'm worried about, not really. It's the people on the road." The laugh that came from the warlock was a loud one, and he shook his head; just the thought of Alec behind the wheel, screaming at the people who were ON the sidewalk to get out and give him room because he was driving and the sidewalk was just as much of a road as the actual one was.

"No, really. I can drive." Alec shrugged, and took a step forward. Magnus didn't say anything about not liking the answer, or how the question didn't really deserve a step forward, but he allowed it anyway.

Alec was probably a good ten steps away from the warlock.

He didn't even notice it, but his steps were quite measured.

"I can walk through walls. Real or not?" What, so it was a question about the warlock now? Oh God.

Tentatively, Alec looked up, and his eyes locked on the walls. Could Magnus really walk through walls? He decided that Magnus could do anything with his magic so he just nodded, "Real."

The next question came slower, the words slowly pouring out of the warlock's mouth. "Are you happy?"

Alec frowned, blue eyes cloudy. "That's not a very good question."

"You're happy then? With me?"

"Magnus, how many times do I have to tell you that I love you?" It's almost been two years. "Because I do. And you know it. You make me happy; you make me feel like I belong." Like how Clary made Jace feel like he was really human, truly, deeply, human and that he belonged.

The weird thing was, Magnus never really asked if Alec really did love him – On an average day, Magnus would tell Alec those three most precious words at least four or five times a day, really meaning it. And Alec would reply every time.

Did Magnus think Alec's love was fading?

"Time won't change it," Alec let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Just by looking at Magnus's still form, his golden green eyes hard, and yet there was a watery feel to them, as if tears were going to spill. But they didn't come, and Magnus raised his head, smiling the softest of smiles that Alec had ever seen.

He wished he could take a picture of it, preserve it somewhere – but he knew his memory was as good as any photograph, and so he just returned the smile.

"I trust you with my life,"

After a few moments of comfortable silence, with the two of them just looking at each other – it was strangely comforting, really. How their eyes could communicate without the words that needed to be passed through their lips. It was reassuring, it was magical.

Magnus finally leaned back on his chair and intertwined the fingers of both his hands together, his eyes getting their playful gleam back.

"Do you think it's creepy?"

"Your eyes are beautiful, okay?"

Magnus laughed again, and Alec realized that Magnus had not been referring to his eyes.

"I'm eight hundred years old. Give or take…" Alec coughed into his palm, and it sounded a lot like 'give'. Magnus cleared his throat, continuing anyway, "Do you find it creepy? How you're twenty and dating somebody so ancient?"

Magnus saw the hunching of Alec's shoulder, and then he bit his tongue. It was a tactless question, and he offered a hand, as an apology, but Alec just shook his head.

"Almost two years," it was so soft that Magnus wasn't even sure if he heard right. "Age…Is just age," And Magnus still looked like he was in his early twenties. Did they really age? Or were warlocks so powerful they could control what they looked like?

"So you don't think it's creepy?"

Was Magnus Bane actually being 'insecure'? Really? He'd asked Alec if he loves him, if he was happy with him. What else could it account to? Was…Was something wrong?

"Magnus, is something wrong?" There was a concerned tone, a plea for the truth this time, that Magnus was taken back in surprise.

"Everything is all right," Magnus said lightly.

"You're…Are you sure?" Magnus couldn't be sick, could he? Well, Alec sure was a horrible boyfriend – to think that Magnus was sick just because he needed reassurance of Alec's love, when he heard the words every day, when he knew even before Alec would speak them. He knew Alec as much as he knew glitter, and it was a lot.

"Hm, what if a younger warlock came?"

"Jesus, Magnus," the words came through his teeth, like a hiss, and Magnus flinched.

"Alec, baby, I'm sorry."

"I don't care, okay? I don't care if you're eight hundred or eighteen. I don't care if somebody is younger or something, because they're not gonna be as beautiful as you, inside and out. _Nobody compares_."

And Magnus cracked a smile, his words from earlier on repeated.

"Yes, you should know that I'm just teasing. So, top or bottom?"

"Latter."

"I see," Alec took a step forward.

"Are you really sure you're okay?" he asked again, and this time, Magnus even shrugged.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Okay, Alec, calm down. Magnus is not sick, or delusional. The questions were just questions, and who cares if Magnus asked them like he had forgotten Alec's true feelings? Because he didn't, he knew them even before Alec came to terms with the emotions. They were as true as his eyes – and his eyes were as clear as the blue sky (not during storms, of course.).

"Do you count the times I tell you that I love you?" Magnus asked, voice nonchalant and light.

He took a while to respond, but he nodded. "Yes,"

"What was the record?"

"Eighty nine. And this wasn't on the days when you're drunk. When you're drunk, your average stands at one hundred eighteen. Really, I don't know how you manage,"

"I like to smother you with my love, is that too much for you?" Magnus mumbled, and Alec allowed a grin to pass his features.

"No, I like it."

"Do you like coffee, tea…Or me?"

"A proper question, please." And as an afterthought, Alec added, "And I'll just have you,"

"Cuddling with me or spooning?"

"Cuddling,"

"Elaborate."

A smile, because, truthfully, Alec had missed 'elaborating'.

"Your face is gonna be the first thing I see in the morning, and I like how…Peaceful you look. Devoid of any troubles, or stress, anything, really. Like an…Angel,"

"And I am far from an angel, but thank you nonetheless. And I prefer cuddling, too. I like the way your hair tickles my face, and no, I will not let you cut it." Magnus gestured for Alec to take a step forward, and the Shadowhunter obliged, not even trying to hide the grin on his face.

He was so, so close to Magnus already.

* * *

Guess what? Chapter 8 is gonna be the last! Unless you guys insist on a Chapter 9. You'll (hopefully) see why you'd probably push me into publishing the 9th Chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed this!

I swear, Chapter 8, it's gonna be a date! Alec finally gets to Magnus~. And then bam! The game...Well, we'll see.


	8. Yes or No?

**Author's Note: **Here is the final chapter! I couldn't believe that this thing has gone on for 8 chapters. I don't do multi-chaptered fics (or if I do, I never finish them.) This is a great achievement. So give me a bucket full of cookies and chocolates.

Lol I am such a kid.

Disclaimer: This FF is mine. But The Mortal Instruments is owned by Cassandra Clare.

**Chapter 8: Yes or No **

"Silk, cotton pajamas or my birthday suit?" The game, apparently, had not ended yet, and the questions were going from what types of color Alec liked, to what he wanted to be in, and what Magnus could and could not do. It had suddenly shifted from Alec, to the warlock.

"Silk." He took a step, and Magnus shook his head. He took that as a sign that he should start explaining. "It's comfortable. And it has a nice feeling. Just the silk pants, though."

"Not my birthday suit?" Alec shrugged, not really against that, but the silk in-between them was oddly comfortable. "Hm, well. You don't mind either way, anyway." Magnus said with a too noticeable grin that he threw at Alec's direction.

"I can dance, real or not?"

Before answering, Alec rolled his eyes. "Real." And dance Magnus could. The way that body could _move, _Jesus, it was amazing.

One step forward.

"Can I put makeup on you?" There was a choking sound, although, really, Alec should have been used to this already. "Okay, that's a no. And because I don't like it, you don't take a step forward."

"How about style your hair?" He got a shake of the head. "Plan your outfit?" Another shake. "…Nothing too flashy?" This time, there was a small and hesitant nod.

"What about white?" Magnus pushed, and Alec couldn't believe they were back to questions about colours.

"Too immaculate," He mumbled, not really seeing the appeal to white.

"So you don't like white?"

"Not in that sense. I just don't have a lot of…White articles of clothing,"

"I don't either. Too immaculate, as you put it. One step, Shadowhunter."

"Really?"

Magnus crossed his arms across his chest, and frowned at Alec, his golden green eyes narrowed. "Okay, fine. Stay there."

"No, I meant…I thought the question was too simple."

"Stay there. Don't. Move."

"Come on, Magnus," There was a pleading note in his voice that made Magnus uncross his arms, and his face was back to the way it normally was when he was around Alec – aside from glowing, of course. His lips were ready for a smile, his eyes taking in Alec.

"Okay, just one step, though."

He looked at the space between them now, estimating how many steps it would take Alec now. Maybe five? Six maybe? Or four? Well, he was certainly close. And something burned inside Magnus – not fear, but something else. Anxiousness. Excitement.

"How many guys has Isabelle dated?"

"Ugh, how should I know?" Alec was so close to throwing his arms into the air and walking away, maybe to get a drink in the kitchen, but no, he just stood there.

"And you're the older brother?" Magnus was teasing him, he knew, but now that Alec thought about it, he really had no idea. She dated that vampire once. And then that Faerie who had no sense of humour. She's probably dated a Mundane once or twice, too, just to see them twirl at her command. And then probably a few Shadowhunters. Never the long term.

Just like how Jace was before Clary came along.

"She doesn't date somebody for long," Alec said, and he wished she would just stick with someone.

"Isabelle is young, let her play." At that, Alec's 'big brother' instinct kicked in, and it was his turn to cross his arms this time.

"I don't like it. She's like Jace. Well, Jace before Clary came along. I just wish…" He cut himself off, and Magnus nodded, understanding in his time-tested eyes.

"That she would take a breather? Hm, I thought she was hitting it up with Simon," Alec made to turn his back and probably gag in Magnus's sink. He wasn't opposed to the Mundane. Er. Blood-sucker. Okay, years had passed, and he still couldn't stop thoughts of Simon not being a Mundane out of his mind.

"Wait, was that even a real question?" When Magnus nodded and asked him to take a step forward, Alec obliged.

"And how many have you dated?"

Insert really loud laughter here.

Except, this was Alec, and Alec really didn't burst out laughing just like that, especially with that kind of question. So he just looked at Magnus, his blue eyes sparkling behind the locks of hair.

"Your first," Magnus had a strange red tint in his cheeks, and Alec was pulled back to all the times he had made Magnus blush.

Which wasn't a lot.

Not counting the times when Magnus was a little bit red from the alcohol. Or how Magnus flushed when they were in bed.

No, those didn't count.

Regular moments like this, those were what counted. And as he looked back, there really weren't much. Not as much as Alec's blushing. He probably blushed once every time he saw Magnus.

It was like an adorable teenage crush (granted he was still a teenager at that time.) that he couldn't outgrow. But he knew Magnus was more than a crush. It was different with the warlock.

"And…You?" He was afraid of the answer. But he knew Magnus had been with a lot. Alec would probably feel a bit sorry for him if he hadn't been with a lot of people –those were eight hundred years. And besides, he lived in the now, not what was then.

"Quite a lot. Now, ask me about my favourite lover," Magnus leaned forward on his chair, his legs now uncrossed, his eyes so captivating, so alluring. The faint tint of red from earlier had vanished, but there was an eager look, and even though Alec had a feeling of the answer, he still asked.

"The only one that really matters." Magnus murmured into his palm, and then gave Alec a wink, as well as another air kiss, which Alec caught with a hand. He slapped his cheek gently, Magnus's kiss smacking home.

"You're adorable, Alexander. It's like you don't age. Don't change," There was that old fond smile that Magnus wore, and he seemed content, and maybe he was looking back at the times he thought Alec was cute, or was being too adorable.

Well, Magnus's version of Alec's adorable was what Alec called being an idiot, but it was nice to know that somebody thought of him as cute, besides his mother and his sister. Clary thought he was a little bit clumsy, for a Shadowhunter, but she also added that she'd ruffle his hair if he gave her the chance.

Of course, he never does.

Maybe he should let her do it before they left for Japan.

"Wait, are you really serious about Japan?"

Magnus nodded. "I am always serious when it comes to our trips. Remember Europe?" Alec nodded, and a smile blossomed on his face.

"We'll go to Japan first, and then to South Korea – They have _ahmazing _fashion. And then probably to Hong Kong. Do you want to go back to India? I can wear a Sari again." The Sari was strange...But really, Magnus had made it work. Because he was Magnus Bane, and he made a fashion statement, anywhere he went. "We can try out Egypt. I heard it's warm there, perfect for you. Though why you need something else to warm you up when I'm here, I have no idea."

Alec just smiled, nodding along to what Magnus was saying. Japan, Korea, Hong Kong, maybe Egypt, too. Well, it was good to know they didn't really have to stay in an airplane for long.

Or at all.

"I am a good cook," Magnus was back to his questions again, and Alec immediately thought of Izzy saying the same words, just last week. Of course, everybody didn't think she was a very good cook. But family was family, and family tried to swallow down the thing she called food, most of the time, anyway. "Real or not?"

"It depends,"

"Hmm?"

"If you use magic…Then it's a Real." He got a tilt of the head and an inquiring look from the warlock. "But if you try…Well, I guess it's not so bad, just messy. The process, I mean."

"I like how you try to mellow down the actual sting to that answer. That I can't cook without magic. Or cook very well." Magnus sniffled, and it sounded a bit disdainful, but he was probably just offended at Alec challenging his cooking skills. Yeah, well, it wasn't like Alexander Lightwood could cook any better.

And this was why they were both thankful for Magnus and his magic.

"Did you think that I was hitting on Jace when you gate crashed?" Magnus tipped his head back, and added, "Your jealousy aside, just for that thought."

But Alec wasn't jealous. Nah, it took a lot out of him to make him jealous. It didn't take a lot out of Magnus to make him jealous, though. Not that Alec tried, because a jealous Magnus - even if Alec had no idea what he was jealous about. Mostly it's just Chairman Meow and how Alec spends so much cuddle time with him – was scary.

"…Not really, I guess. I thought you were…Uh, eyeing me."

"Excellent choice of words, Alexander. And mind you, I never take my eyes off you." Unless he looked in his own reflection, but he knew his face could not rival the pull that Alec had. Magnus Bane was not vain, maybe he was, with his looks, but he always did give himself up for Alec.

"Sunshine or rain?"

"Wait, do I get to take a step forward?" Magnus waved his hand in the air, as if to say that yes, he could take a step forward, he could take three more steps forward and he wouldn't mind, as long as he had Alec in his hold.

"And I like the sun. Because it's warm. But when I'm inside, the rain is oddly comforting."

"It's raining right now." Magnus's lips quirked into a smile, and he stood up, pushing the chair with his bare foot.

"You are not going to drag me outside just so you can get your kiss in the rain." No, Alec would not haul his ass back into the Institute shivering. Magnus could warm him up, maybe snap his fingers and he'd be feeling all warm again, toasty, even, but he didn't want that. He really wasn't the biggest fan of the cold.

"Hmm…I'm thinking about redecorating. Getting a bigger place." Magnus was leaning against the door to their bedroom now – Alec had long since moved in, though he did visit the Institute often, but not really staying the night, unless something important was happening, or it was asked of him.

"We can ditch this tiny apartment, and get the perfect house somewhere near a lake. I prefer serenity sometimes, too. And it would be easy to throw in an angry client in freezing waters, rather than just advice them to 'cool their heads', don't you think?"

"It doesn't sound so bad…"

"Of course it doesn't! It sounds perfect. We'll have to do it after we get back from our trip, though. Given you won't be changing your mind about it," At the last part, Magnus's voice dropped lower, as if he thought Alec would be changing his mind any time soon.

"Magnus, I won't-"

"How long have we been together?"

Alec didn't even have to think about it, because the answer came to him as easily as breathing. "Almost two years," He said, and Magnus reached his hand out, and then pulled on Alec's collar, the Shadowhunter taking one step forward.

And that one step closed the distance between them. Just as easily as Magnus had pulled him close, their lips met, and he felt the light brushing of Magnus's fingers on his cheeks, the way they framed his face, and his hand was at the back of the warlock's neck now.

"So I got the right answer?" Alec said, as Magnus's back hit his door. He untangled a hand from Alec's hair, snapped his fingers once, and the door opened with a low click.

"Yes. Finally. It took you long enough," Magnus purred against the kisses Alec was leaving on his neck, and he backed into the bedroom, Alec shutting the door with his foot.

They reached the bed and Magnus fell, bouncing up as Alec climbed on top of him, the Shadowhunter's blue eyes intensified, his cheeks flushed from their kiss, his hair a mess.

"Patience is a virtue," Alec said, and saw Magnus roll his eyes from underneath him.

"I'm eight hundred years old, you're talking to me about patience now?" Alec shrugged and just brought his face down to a kiss.

The kiss lasted longer this time; their only moments of escape was when they took a breath. And it was a sensual, pleasant kiss. As deep as it was, it still filled Alec with a fire, a fire only Magnus could ignite.

When they pulled away again, Magnus had his fingers splayed on Alec's bare chest – because he had pulled the shirt off the Shadowhunter. And before Alec could even say anything about Magnus's own shirt, it was already off in the next second.

"I have one more question," Magnus whispered, leaning up to kiss Alec softly on the chin, and then down to his neck. Alec gasped a yes, and he nodded.

Everything was turned around then, as Magnus tackled Alec back, the Shadowhunter now on his back, the warlock hovering over him. Magnus captured his lips again, sucking on his bottom lip, and Alec closed his eyes.

But Magnus pulled away, too, too soon.

"What is it?" He laced his hands around Magnus's neck, and Magnus propped himself on his elbows, most of his weight now on Alec. His hair tickled Alec's cheek, and his eyes really looked into Alec's.

"One last question. Just a yes or no will do," Magnus murmured, and Alec blinked. They were so close, and Alec wanted to close the distance again, but he allowed Magnus to speak, gave him his own time.

When Magnus spoke, it was soft, almost hesitant, and Alec had felt everything around him dull. He felt his heart stop, felt everything around him stop.

Magnus was holding his breath as well, never breaking eye contact. When Alec finally – finally! – blinked, Magnus let out a sigh of relief, relief that Alec had not just died from a panic attack. His arms encircled the warlock's neck, and he pushed him down, hard enough for him to lose his balance and fall flat on Alec.

Again, the question rang in his head, filling him with a strange, new kind of warmth.

"_Marry me, Alexander Lightwood_?"

And it was sealed with a kiss.

* * *

Imagine they did all the hot things couples do in bed. I can't write smut okay. I didn't even try. I just chickened out and was all, 'Okay, deep kiss, you guys! Good job!' I couldn't write anything other than that.

And I don't know, I'm feeling so ehhh about posting Chapter 9. If you guys want it (it's barely 1000 words.) then I guess I can post it. I was thinking of another MaLec fic, though. Where the two go on their ~early~ honeymoon. Of course they'll have another honeymoon after the wedding. I just can't imagine how that would go right now. L O L. Soooo...

Chapter 8 is the end! (Unless Chapter 9 comes up, but I'm still on the 'idk' about it.)

Thank you to all the people who've reviewed and who've read! I am so thankful for the support, and grateful, too. And I'm glad you guys like my take on Magnus and Alec.

Until my next fanfic? Let's make it a date!


End file.
